combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Cabin Fever/Strategies
Basic Guide True to its name, Cabin Fever will end up having you camp around in a small house for a long time. While covering whatever you are supposed to, find something to pass the time. Communicate with your teammates well and maybe you will starve off this virtual version of Cabin Fever. Note that some players may call upon a strategy 2-2-3 (or 223) which means 2 guarding the kitchen, 2 guarding the entrance near the basement entrance, and 3 guarding the main entrance (which with a full game room would leave a player left). The Fishbowl The "Fishbowl" strategy can be very useful on round 11 or 12. Everybody goes into the Barn hallway (the hallway next to the kitchen on the east side of the cabin), and stays there. Three people would cover the doorway, and the rest would shoot in the house. After the zombies are defeated outside, you can rush the basement or upstairs to clear it or to get special weapons from the boxes. The advantage to this strategy is the Infected inside the house will rarely run at the players, and instead walk, giving the players enough time to kill them. However, all the players must be in the hall, otherwise, the Infected will run. Other players may tell you "not to shoot the hole in the wall". Which means that you should not shoot at the door in the middle, next to the basement door. The reasoning behind the idea is that the zombies are programmed to naturally go down the stair cases because they cannot "sense" the players in the fishbowl position. This strategy generally works most of the time, mainly because of chargers/female Strikers rush into the house and enter the fishbowl. High Score Runs While it is possible to achieve these as a team, the top players do it solo. This is achievable by having the other players quit out leaving you to fend against the hordes yourself. There are multiple strategies to score maximum points all using different weapons and strategies. All of these strategies use the famous circling system, this system requires the player to run onto countertops and jumping running along the wall, and circling back to the countertops, repeat. The most effective scoring weapons are those that last long and deal little damage, the current top weapons to use is the Flame Thrower, M32 Incendiary, and Caltrops. Strategy 2 Most players go outside, in front of the doors, in order to guard the cabin. Another strategy would be to keep your distance away from the doors (i.e., instead of going outside, you stand a few metres away from the door and stand guard). This is a very useful strategy if you are guarding the door on your own. Make sure you have at least 2 Machine Guns with you. Starting on Round 5, go outside and try to take out a few explosive zombies. If one zombie starts charging towards you, this is your time to use this strategy. Kill the zombie that charged towards you (most likely a female zombie or explosive zombie), then go back a few metres behind the door and wait. Some explosive zombies will then come through the door. Stay in your position and spray at the doorway (yes spray, not tap fire) if a zombie comes through. After 45 seconds, there should be a crowd of zombies in front of the doorway. This is where your combos start racking up. Switch to another Machine Gun, and spray at them. Do not tap fire, just spray. Once the crowd of zombies have been destroyed, go back out and finish off a few stray zombies (if there are any). it is possible not to lose ANY HP, all the way until Round 11 (where you may become attacked by the side from zombies being leaked into the cabin by your team mates). Strategy 3 Many players consider the use of a four man team, whereby each player is required to defend each "door" or "window" by themselves. This method should be used with the assistance of a specialist with med kits and optionally a faster way of communication rather than by text (microphone). It is also encouraged that players should be familiar with each other to increase teamwork. Four man cabin fever is one of the most effective methods in gaining larger amounts of EXP and GP as a reduced number of players means higher scores, however also reduces the chances of success. 'Walkthrough' Stage 1 - 10: These stages are relatively easy, and players with specialist are prompted to collect red boxes to increase the team "First aid kits" stash. It is essential that all players cover each of the four doors, as any leak could cause major issues for fellow team members. If you feel incapable, it is better to warn or ask for help, instead of leaving the game. Stage 11 - 20: This is the hardest stage of the game for a four man team. Specialists with First aid kits are again prompted to collect red boxes and place First aid kits both inside and outside the house. Players should go to the main room and cover the rear area, keeping it clear of zombies for a quick getaway. Category:Map Strategies